Little Drummer Boy
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stiles is a music prodigy and Derek is a drum instructor. Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles was one of those kids who had the life, only on the surface. He had taugh himself how to play the trumpet, piano, clarinet, flute, violin, saxophone, and guitar. He was currently working on the drums, all while maintaining perfect grades. He was just one of those guys. But he also dealt anxiety attacks and never ending bullies on his own. His father worked nonstop as the town sheriff after the loss of his mother when he was a small child. He supported his addiction to music by working at the local vet with his best friend Scott. Scott was one of those guys who acted like a jock, and got the grades of a stereotypical jock but never made any of the teams he'd tried out for. Until he did and he got a girlfriend and Stiles just kind of faded into the background until Scott needed something from him. Stiles was good at pretending he didn't care though, he just had more time for music. But then his father came home and found him playing beginners songs on the drum set he'd bought after months of savings. Over Stiles's home cooked dinner the Sheriff brought it up.

"So...the drums." He said tactlessly.

"Yep." Stiles responded cooly, not furthering it.

"I thought you were doing saxophone?" He asked.

"I know the sax now." Stiles replied.

"How many instruments does this make?" The Sheriff asked, watching his son as if he were looking at something odd and new and worthy of research.

"The drums make seven." Stiles replied counting the drum set as one instrument rather than the seven procession instruments that were combined into the set.

"But you're still learning the drums?" He asked carefully. Stiles nodded. "I'll get you a teacher in the morning." The sheriff said before leaving the room, his dirty dishes left for Stiles to deal with without a chance to protest. He'd taught himself six instruments, he didn't need an instructor at this point. Stiles sighed as he stood, collecting plates and dreading his new obligation. He supposed he had the time, with Scott having practically cut him off. Stiles sighed before heading up to his room, enjoying the way the air sat in there. He currently had the window open and he felt like he could feel, smell, practically taste music in the air. He flopped down onto his bed, enjoying the gentle breeze that the open window offered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles woke promptly at six in the morning and set about making breakfast. He sat down at the table, and began carefully picking at his breakfast, looking at the sheet music he'd brought with him. He didn't look up as his father came down the stairs, poured himself a coffee and, to Stiles's surprise, sat down at the table. Usually, he got his coffee and was gone without a word. But not today for some bizarre reason. Stiles wasn't good with change. It gave him anxiety and anxiety gave him panic attacks. "Your new teacher said you can show up whenever." He said as he pushed a piece of paper with some scribbles on it that the sheriff passed as handwriting.

"Thanks." Stiles said sarcastically but his father was already at the door and gone. He sighed and picked up the small piece of paper, staring at incredulously, waiting for its meaning to reveal itself. It said Mr. Hale and then an address and what appeared to be a phone number. Stiles shoved it carelessly in his pocket before going up to his room to grab his book bag, stuffing his drumsticks in it before leaving for school. He saw Scott at school, even sat with him and his girlfriend at lunch, not that he ate much, not that Scott or his girlfriend noticed. After school he drove his crappy old jeep to the address his father had given him, dreading every second of it. When he walked inside, he was assaulted by muffled sound. The entrance door opened to a hall along which there were doors on either side. From each door a sound was softly erupting, ranging from procession to woodwinds to singing to radio. Stiles walked down the hall, letting himself enjoy each beat and identify each instrument. When he got to the last door on his right, he found it left open and next to the door was a plastic plaque that read:

_Derek Hale_

_Percussion_

Stiles hung his head as he entered the room, eyes roaming over all the different forms of _percussion_ from drums to tambourines to the triangle sitting on its stand in one corner, dusty from disuse. He dropped his bag carelessly by the door, slipping the drumsticks out during its decent and walking over to the drum set. It was far nicer than the one he had at home, and he enjoyed the way it felt when he ran his hand over it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a grumpy voice from the door. Stiles turned to find a young man looking distastefully at his backpack. His eyes moved carefully before landing on Stiles appraisingly.

"Are you?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow at the way the guy was looking at him. The guy's expression soured as he kicked the bag out of his way and approached the drum set, pulling his drumsticks out of his back pocket and plopping down on the black leather chair. It matched him, Stiles thought. Between his ripped black jeans and his black band tee for a band he'd never heard of and his black chucks and his black drumsticks. His hair was black and his stubble was black and his eyes were a grey green color.

"Just what we need. Another preppy kid who thought he felt the drum in his heart." Derek growled. Stiles looked down at himself, he'd never thought he looked preppy before. He supposed he did today. He'd opted out of the teeshirt covered by a button up shirt that he'd conveniently left unbuttoned and jeans, instead going for a polo and jeans. The buttons mattered.

"Ok listen. I don't need a teacher when that guy gets here can you tell him that from me?" Stiles asked coolly as he headed to the door, grabbing his bag without slowing down.

"Lemme see what you got kid." The guy said. Stiles didn't like being called that, or son for that matter by anyone who wasn't his father. Stiles sighed dramatically, before re-dropping his bag, internally apologizing to it for today's abuse. He sat down in the guy's now vacated seat and put his foot on the pedal. He knew he had to impress the dude, just on principal, so he shut his eyes and let it flow. That's how he liked his music best, when he just set himself free to do whatever he wanted. He let out all his emotion, frustration, and loneliness, out as he pounded away, his feelings turning from a beautiful chaos of sound, noise, into music. He played his heart out and even felt his arms get tired before he slowed and closed it off. He opened his eyes at last, before finally realizing there was silence. Not just from the guy who'd provoked and clearly challenged him, but from the building. He looked to the door to realize it'd been left open and there was a crowd of curious faces pressing in, eyeing him. He looked at the guy who looked a mixture of impressed and astonished.

"I did three blind mice yesterday." Stiles said to the guy.

"Your music is natural but your technique is awful." He said, finally managing to mask his expression.

"That was..." Said one of the people at the door. Others finished it, ranging from amazing to awesome, and beautiful to heartbreaking.

"I'm Derek. Nice to meet my first student." Said the guy, holding out his hand. Stiles's eyes went wide. This guy, he was so young, less than ten years older than Stiles.

"More like his first acceptance." A girl quipped from the door. Derek's eyes darkened.

"I'm Stiles." The boy said after he managed to scrape his jaw off the floor. Derek nodded and went to the door, closing on all the faces that had pressed in on them, earning quite a few disappointed Aw's.

"For the record, there's a row of hooks over there." Derek said nodding to the wall. Stiles blinked in confusion. "For this." Derek said as he picked up Stiles's bag. The boy laughed and nodded, pulling it from Derek's hands and throwing it at the wall, knowing it wouldn't find any of the hooks. It flopped to the floor sadly and Stiles promised to sew up any of the rips it'd sprouted. Derek looked disappointed.

"And I'm not a prep." Stiles said. "I make fun of those kids."

"So you're a bully." Derek said, making it sound much worse.

"Not to their faces!" Stiles tried to fix it.

"So you gossip about people." Derek frowned, he had a way to make everything bad, Stiles assumed.

"No. Not to other people." Stiles tried one last ditch attempt.

"So...you talk to yourself." Derek seemed confused by the young Stilinski.

"No...just...shut up and teach so I can get out of here." Stiles huffed. "Actually, what gives you the qualifications to teach _percussion_?" Stiles cut in before Derek could say anything.

"I was the drums in a band for three years." Derek said pointing at his tee.

"And then...? Did they break up? Did they die?" Stiles asked.

"And then I broke my hand punching a guy in the face and couldn't play with that hand ever again." Derek said holding up one of his hands. "I left them and then they split." He said. Stiles could tell he was trying to be casual about it but it was something that had upset him.

"So you were the linchpin." Stiles smirked.

"Sure." Derek shrugged.

"Was it worth it?" Stiles asked. Derek gave him a sour look.

"What?" He asked.

"Was it worth it? Was punching the guy, worth loosing the drums?" Stiles asked. Derek looked lost in thought for a long time.

"Yes." He said after a long time. Stiles's eyebrows raised in surprise. He'd seen the way the guy'd looked at the black drum set, with a certain longing in his eyes. He was genuinely surprised about Derek's answer.

"Well." Stiles clapped his hands together, dissipating the darkness that the conversation had hung in the room. "I should get home, I gots mah homeworks tah du." He said before heading to the door, shutting it behind him and heading down the hall to the door he'd come in. When he reached it he stopped, realizing he'd left his backpack. He trailed back to the room he'd just left, letting his eyes linger on the plastic name plate by the door. He pushed the door open a crack, sticking his head it and saw Derek,sitting at the drum set, looking like he belonged there, like it was made for him, and it probably was. He raised his drumsticks before setting in to the music, knowing it by heart after a few moments of quite exquisite playing, he cried out, dropping the drumstick in his post-injury hand and clutching it by the wrist. Stiles stepped inside the room as quietly as he could, which was, for Stiles, not quiet at all. Derek's eyes landed on him with anger, distrust, and betrayal before his mask concealed it. Stiles said nothing as he hurriedly grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the room and to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles was dreading returning to his tutor so he put it off a few days but then his dad mentioned it in passing so Stiles huffed, sucked it up, and decided he'd make his big return. That day he drove his crappy jeep to the place he'd last met with his gorgeous instructor. Not that he thought of him that way... He was trying to find a parking space when, naturally, a small moving truck backed right into him. Stiles hopped out, glaring at the driver who was apologizing repeatedly. Stiles, was tempted to curse but that wasn't really his style so he just interlaced his fingers behind his head and hissed softly, looking at the damage. "Hey kid." Called that melodic voice that seemed ever-grumpy.

"Don't call me that." Stiles snapped, not in a good mood for a few reasons.

"Back for another lesson _pup_?" Derek asked condescendingly.

"Yeah." Stiles grumbled.

"Well I was asked to leave so we're going to have to meet at my place if you want to learn more." Derek said casually.

"So the truck is yours?" Stiles snarled.

"I'll pay to have your car fixed." Derek said rolling his eyes as he hopped on a black Kawasaki Ninja and pulled on his black full face helmet. Stiles wondered if everything in Derek's world was the color of darkness, of the night. Derek's masked eyes watched Stiles from behind the dark visor and he held out a matching helmet. Stiles stared at it for a long time before looking longingly at his car. It was done for a while and he had nothing better to do, it was Friday after all, so he warily grabbed the helmet and slipped it onto his head. He was fumbling unintelligibly with the nylon strap when Derek put a hand on his hip and pulled him close. Stiles's breath quickened and his heart was speeding before he registered what was happening, Derek was doing the strap under his chin. His heart and breathing slowed down disappointedly as he threw one leg over the back of the bike, taking position on the small seat and slipping his arms around Derek's waist, leaning flush against his back. Derek kicked the bike into vibrating life, before walking it backwards so he could pull out, going sixty in a matter of seconds, tearing through the parking lot with reckless abandon. Stiles smiled, the thrill, the rush of the wind, the adrenaline, the knowledge that one wrong move could kill him, it was intoxicating and he hugged a little closer to his instructor, vowing to do this more often. The motorcycle, not Derek... Not that he was doing Derek... Stiles shut his eyes and let his mind drift into the melodic purr of the engine and the beat of Derek's heart. When they got to their end destination, Derek parked his bike and the two got off. Derek pulled his helmet off before sighing and helping Stiles clumsily pull his off too.

"That was fun." Stiles beamed.

"I'll take you out again sometime." Derek said as his eyes looked expectant as if he knew something was coming up the road they'd just driven through. And, naturally, he was right, as the moving truck pulled up behind them. "Let's get unpacking." Derek said, clearly expecting Stiles to help. Stiles would have liked to have been consulted before about the manual labor but he supposed now, he had no choice so he joined the driver of the bike and the driver of the truck as they unpacked all the drums and such. After, the driver left and Derek began going through boxes, apparently searching for something.

"Should I make lemonade?" Stiles asked. Derek shrugged, indicating apathy and not diverting attention from his fruitless search. Stiles frowned as he went inside, figuring he'd find the kitchen on his own. And then find all the things he needed. On his own. And then make the lemonade. On his own. After helping Derek bring his things into the main hall of the massive house. Without a thank you. He set to work, feeling disappointed, both in himself and in Derek. He'd wanted Derek to be different, not like everyone who just use him. But Derek had disappointed him. And Stiles was disappointed in himself for expecting more from someone. More just wasn't in the cards for the young Stilinski. When Stiles served the lemonade Derek seemed much more relaxed and Stiles noted that his ever-present black drumsticks had returned to their usual place, poking out of his back pocket.

"So do you want to call a tow truck for your jeep?" Derek asked.

"I already did." Stiles replied, having made a call to both a tow truck and to his father.

"Do you want a lesson for today?" Derek asked looking around at the boxes, clearly wondering where his drum set was.

"No. I should get home." Stiles said, figuring Derek would need some time to unpack. Derek nodded and hopped up before leaving the room. Stiles didn't think that was the proper response but he stood and began heading to the front door. He nearly leapt out of his skin when a hand landed gently on his shoulder.

"Helmet." Derek said as he spun Stiles around and pushed the helmet into the boy's hands. Stiles faltered for a moment before grasping what was happening as Derek pulled on his own helmet and went to the bike. Stiles pulled on his helmet and went over for Derek to fasten it before hopping on. Once he knew where he was he gave Derek directions to his home.

As Stiles hopped off the bike and frantically undid the ties holding his helmet firmly to his head, he pulled off the heavy constricting skid-lid. Derek slid up his visor on his helmet and turned his bike off. "So what's the story behind the sticks?" Stiles asked touching the drumsticks reverently.

"They were given to me by someone I cared about. She's gone now." Derek said careful not to real too much."

"A girlfriend?" Stiles asked.

"My mother." Derek snorted.

"So...no girlfriend?" Stiles asked.

"Single." Derek replied gruffly.

"And ready to flamingle?" Stiles waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Derek raised his own in response.

"You offering?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Naturally." Stiles said with a wink before flouncing into the house. Derek was frozen. Had he been teasing? Did the wink mean it was a joke? Or had that all been just his way of flirting? But as his eyes wandered to the front door it opened a crack and Stiles leaned out it with a grin.

"That was a flirtation hun." He called. "And I'll keep the helmet for our next date." He added before closing the door. Derek blushed furiously and smiled softly as he started his bike back up and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles was totally freaking out. He had a few reasons to after all. One: Stiles had not had another session after he'd flirted with Derek for some absurd reason he could no longer fathom and was both in fear for his life and his sanity. Two: his dad had stopped paying for his drum lessons, diverting the money instead to pay for the repairs on Stiles's car, having blatantly refused Derek's help. So, to sum up his life, his dad was pissed, he'd been avoiding Derek at all costs, and he'd been kicking himself over flirting with the guy. So as he stumbled up to his bedroom after another grueling day of school, he was about to dig into his homework to get it over with so he could have a free weekend. Only problem was the obnoxious pounding on the door. Stiles groaned loudly and stomped to the door, preparing a lecture for anyone trying to sell something. Only, there was Derek, all dark shadows and grim features, his black Camaro waiting for him on the street. Of course he'd have a car too, Stiles chide himself. "Ready for a lesson?" Derek grumbled. Stiles was silent for a long time, his mouth hanging open, the lecture, and everything else, having been deleted from his brain. "Ready to go?" Derek tried again. Stiles blinked a few times before slowly shutting the door and shuffling back to his room. Derek stood at the door, a confused expression on his face until he began pounding on it again. After he'd called Stiles's name a few more times the door opened again.

"Chill hun. I was just getting my helmet." Stiles grinned, holding up the helmet. "My dad canceled my lessons with you." Stiles said holding the helmet out to the guy and once again regretting the flirtation.

"C'mon pup." Derek growled as he grabbed the helmet in one hand and Stiles's hand in the other. Stiles at least had the brain power to shut the front door after him as he melted into mushy puddles at the way Derek had said pup.

"But my lessons-" Stiles shut up as Derek practically pushed him into the passenger seat of the car.

"Are over when I say." Derek snapped, clearly irritated. Stiles was silent for the rest of the car ride, drumming his fingers on his knee until they got to Derek's house. "Why haven't you stopped by for a lesson?" Derek asked, turning off the purring engine but not looking at the kid he was addressing.

"My dad stopped paying." Stiles replied.

"Don't lie to me pup." Derek snarled as he finally looked at his passenger. Once again, the pet name sent Stiles into puddles of melted goo as he found his courage.

"I flirted with you and you didn't seem reciprocate." Stiles said huskily.

"Maybe my way of flirting is just different than yours." Derek offered. "Pup." He purred the words and before either knew what was happening Stiles had crashed his lips into Derek's and Derek, without realizing, had responded. Derek's tongue gently asked permission from the tight line of Stiles's lips and he was allowed instant access to Stiles's needy mouth as he began claiming and pillaging, marking it as his. Derek finally broke from the kiss, his breathing rough and he realized Stiles's arms were around his neck and his were around Stiles's slender waist. Derek slipped from Stiles grasp, earning a moan but he deftly grabbed his drumsticks on the way, putting them in his back pocket before opening the passenger side door and scooping Stiles out. He carried his inside the door before dropping his feet, making the jelly legs klutz stand.

"Wow." Stiles said at last, his breathing still a bit ragged. "As I am no longer your student, I feel no problem with ensuing a romantic relationship with you." Stiles said. Derek didn't know which part to comment on. The romantic relationship or the fact that Stiles was the one with the problem of student instructor relations. Derek decided for the third choice and planted his lips once again against Stiles's, knowing he wouldn't notice as Derek picked up his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Stiles's arms went to latch themselves around his neck of their own accord and he cupped Stiles's nice ass as he carried his little drummer boy up the stairs. He peeled him off and dropped him on the bed, at last detaching from each other. Derek was about to ask if Stiles wanted to stop when Stiles began frantically pulling his clothes off. Derek took the hint and did the same, shedding his dark attire to reveal his riveted tan flesh. Stiles moaned loudly when his eyes landed on Derek's naked body. "Wow." He said again.

"Wow yourself pup." Derek sniffed with a smirk.

"You're so damn perfect. With your muscles and tan like you're the fucking god of sexy." Stiles huffed unhappily. Derek frowned, clearly confused.

"God of sexy?" He asked. Stiles figured he was miffed because he couldn't come up with a better analogy.

"Well have you seen a mirror?" Stiles asked as he began pouting naked on Derek's bed. Derek tried not to laugh at the sight and decided instead to fix it.

"Have you?" He snorted back, as he kissed Stiles's knees, grabbing the underside of each one and yanking Stiles so he had his ass against Derek's stomach. Stiles yelped in surprise but soon was back to pouting. "God Stiles." Derek continued as he licked Stiles's naval. "You're fucking perfect." He said as he nibbled on Stiles's neck. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he licked the hollow of Stiles's neck, sending noticeable shivers all across Stiles's body. The pale kid wasn't able to fight it any longer and threw his arms around Derek's neck, yanking him against his body. Derek chuckled and began running his hands up and down Stiles's sides, making his squirm and moan. "But let's not call this a romantic relationship." He was still chuckling. Stiles froze.

"I won't be some sex toy Derek." Stiles said as he began pushing Derek away desperately.

"Stiles." Derek said sharply, wrapping his capable arms firmly around the struggling man underneath him. "I only meant that sounded like the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Derek explained. Stiles seemed to instantly relax against him.

"Tell me you love me?" Stiles asked as Derek resumed his ministrations to the wanton boy.

"I love you pup." Derek purred as he nibbled Stiles's earlobe.

"I love you too sourwolf." Stiles smirked. Derek leaned back and raised his eyebrows at Stiles who shrugged. Derek reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Prepared?" Stiles laughed.

"Hoping." Derek replied.

"You don't have any STD's right?" Stiles asked tactlessly.

"Other than the razor blade I hid in my ass to cut you? No Stiles. I don't have any STD's." Derek huffed.

"And we're not going to get pregnant." Stiles said as he reached for the condom. He wasn't going to say anything about the idea of Derek letting him top, not wanting to ruin his chances for it. Derek let the condom fall carelessly from his fingers.

"How do I know you don't have an std?" Derek asked as he began lubing Stiles's entry, inserting one finger, and then adding another. He scissored a few times before adding a third fingers, curing them inside him and making his hips buck.

"Virgin." Stiles said pointing at himself. Derek's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he removed his fingers. "Both giving and taking." Stiles added.

"Well this might hurt a little." Derek said as he began lubing his throbbing member. He lined up carefully.

"Just take it slow." Stiles said as he lay his back on the bed, reaching his arms out and clenching fistfuls of sheets. Derek nodded and put his hands on Stiles's hips, pushing his head it. Stiles muffled a scream and Derek peppered kisses all across his heaving chest. He waited until Stiles gave a tense nod to begin slowly pushing the rest in, his lips and teeth and tongue dancing all across Stiles's chest, nibbling and kissing and licking all the way up to his ears before trailing back down. When he was finally in, he gave Stiles time to adjust. Ne was biting his own lip focusing desperately on not giving in to his instincts. After what seemed like months, Stiles finally nodded and Derek began slowly pulling back own before pushing back in. After a few tries Stiles was feeling more pain than pleasure and after a few more, he'd begun tentatively thrusting back. And then Derek moved so that his legs were folded under him and Stiles was sprawled out before him, moaning and breathing raggedly. He was going faster and harder now, and let one hand trail up Stiles's side from his hip and along his arm to interlace their fingers. Derek decided it was time to move again and he grabbed Stiles's malleable body and pushed him against the cool wall his bed was against. Stiles's hands were on the wall and his head was thrown back as Derek rammed into him. Stiles was moaning and whining and crying out and got louder throughout the progression. As in screaming at the top of his lungs loud. And it was turning Derek on more. Derek reached around and gripped Stiles in one hand while the other was digging painfully into Stiles's hip, not that they needed any more thrust. Stiles, not that Derek believed it possible, got louder when Derek began jacking him off. Derek came and flopped down on the bed, and Stiles came all over his chest and the wall and the bed before collapsing with Derek still inside him on the bed. "Well that escalated quickly." Stiles said after a long time.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Car ride lesson sex without the lesson and we haven't seen each other in like a week and a half." Stiles said.

"Twelve days." Derek corrected. Stiles laughed and Derek joined him.

"So...not romantic relationship." Stiles mused. Derek put his chin in the crook of Stiles's shoulder, content with cuddling for the rest of his life after that mind blowing sex. "Boyfriend bromance?" Derek shook his head. "Just boyfriends then?" Stiles offered."

"Yes." Derek mumbled. "Take the weekend off." Derek mumbled as he nuzzled closer

"I guess I can but I still have homework." Stiles said.

"Spend the weekend with me." Derek asked as his arm slipped around Stiles's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

"Only if you promise to spend life with me." Stiles smiled Derek swallowed his comment on it being too soon for marriage and that Stiles was a big sap, and that the proposal sounded more like a jail sentence. Instead, he smiled softly.

"I do pup." He whispered?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Derek had been alternating between drumming lessons and pleasing both himself and his young boyfriend. This meeting, they'd decided to have drumming lessons and Derek was sitting in his lush chair, a book cracked open tapping his knee in beat of Stiles's music. "Are you going to teach or just sit there and tap your knee?" Stiles asked, his music not stopping. Derek was always impressed that Stiles could multitask when playing an instrument.

"When you make a mistake I'll teach you. But you really don't need lessons anymore." Derek replied. He'd wanted sex today so he was a bit grumpy.

"Why did you hit that guy?" Stiles asked randomly.

"What?" Derek asked with a heavy sigh, putting his book down on his chest.

"When you broke your hand." Stiles clarified.

"I was in a shitty bar and some ass was bragging about the money he'd won dog fighting. I damn near killed the bastard." Derek seemed shaken to the day by rage. Stiles stopped playing, looking at Derek.

"What happened to him?" Stiles asked.

"The rest of the people at the bar said that he'd gotten into a fight with another better over dog fighting. I got off clean." Derek said. "He was arrested and gave up the rest of the ring." Derek finished his tale of woe. Stiles crossed the room to sit on Derek's lap.

"Dog fighting's horrible." Stiles said sadly as he kissed Derek's hand, finally knowing the story behind the scars and the pain that had taken away Derek's first love, the drums.

"Yeah." Derek nodded, watching as Stiles played with his fingers careful not to hurt him.

"You pretend to be a grumpy guy but really you're a softy." Stiles smiled looking up at Derek with a soft smile.

"I am grumpy." Derek defended.

"Big ol' softy." Stiles laughed and poked Derek in the stomach. Derek growled and grabbed Stiles by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

"I'll show you grumpy." Derek vowed.

"I love you sourwolf." Stiles laughed.

"I love you too pup." Derek smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

The teacher said to take out notebooks and paper, making the whole class groan. She said to write a poem about an experience and after a few cat calls and some teasing everyone got begrudgingly to work. When pens were down and rough poems were scribbled, she asked for voulonteers to read. The attempt was in vain so she called on someone. "Trevor." The name left a sigh of relief on the lips of all but the accused.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Please stand and read your poem to the class." She smiled. He stood and clutched his paper nervously before reading his crude and rather rough poem about walking his dog. When he was done he sat back down. "Let's have one more." The teacher said, eyes scanning the class as the students held their collective breath. "Stiles she decided at last. The boy in question stood with a dramatic sigh. The words he'd written seemed to shout at him, not having been meant to be shared, not wanting to be publicly known.

"It's loud.

The sound

Of this rumble

Seems unending

And I don't

Ever want it

To stop.

This hold

I have on

Him is truly

Frightening

And he won't

Ever make me

Let go.

It's hot.

The engine

Is burning

The road away,

Devouring it

Underneath

Its wheels.

This feeling

For the man

Driving me

Around town

Is crazy

And wonderful

And pure.

This ride

He has taken

Me on is

Like a roller

Costar and

I'm enjoying

The ride.

This bike

Is crazy,

The speed

Is intense

The wind

Is howling

We'll never stop."

Stiles sat down and tried to control his blush while the room sat in silence.

"Motorcycle?" Whispered Scott finally breaking the silence. Stiles nodded. "Since when?" Scott demanded. Stiles smirked, he'd be the one asking about the motorcycle rather than the guy he'd referred to in the poem. Stiles shrugged casually brushing off Scott's interrogation. When school ended and they'd all filtered out of the English room and into the parking lot, Scott was making a b-line for his best friend. He wanted the rest of the information pertaining to Stiles's poem. Before he could reach him, Stiles had hurried over to a guy sitting on a bike in the parking lot, a helmet in each hand.

"Hey hun." Stiles purred as he hopped on the back and took the helmet, giving 'hun' a kiss on the cheak on the way.

"Hey babe." The guy responded casually before they both pulled their helmets on and were gone. Scott blinked a few times in surprise.

"Motorcycles." Scott shrugged at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Halloween was coming up, one of Stiles's favorite holidays. He _always _dressed up, even if most people didn't give him candy anymore because he was "too old." He made Scott go with him, and yes, Scott had to dress up too. But this year, Scott had said he was officially too old and was going to stay in with his girlfriend and give out candy to real kids. As if Stiles wasn't a real kid. He had begged Derek to go to the store with him in search of a costume and after a few promises the sour man agreed. The couple had been to three places so far and were on their way to the fourth, the rumbling engine seemed to be mocking them. Derek had agreed to take his boyfriend on these adventures only if Stiles had agreed to skip school to do it. He hated long lines, and that was one thing weekend shopping promised. So his sleek black car pulled into the fourth lot and carefully parked and the two went into the store. Despite Derek's promise to pay for their costumes, their first few stores had been cheep places and second hand shops, lacking a good selection. Finally, Derek had convinced Stiles to go to an official costume shop. It was a bit pricy compared to what Stiles usually found but Derek insisted. "We better find something here." Derek grumbled irritably.

"Aren't you having fun?" Stiles grinned, slipping his arm around his boyfriend. Derek mumbled something irritably and put an arm around Stiles's shoulders as they walked into the store.

"Hi and welcome to the costume shop." Greeted a pretty girl upon their entrance. Derek growled softly and Stiles decided he would never get tired of his boyfriend being over protective. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She smiled.

"No thanks. We're just looking." Stiles smiled as Derek tugged him off lightly in a different direction. The first isle they went down was all horror, not really Stiles's style. Derek, however, seemed to lean more towards the blood and guts. They looked at the different genres of costume, never seeming able to agree on anything. "I want to do a couple costume." Stiles said as he pulled him over to the cheesy isle with cowboys and greasers. "And I'm not above wearing a dress." He added as he held up a greaser costume to Derek and a cheerleader costume to himself.

"I'm going to warn you right now," Derek snarled, his eyes darkening wickedly, "if you wear that," He flicked a thumb at the cheerleader costume, "it's not going to last too long."

"What?" Stiles asked, eyes widening in confusion and fear. Derek decided it would be more fun to show the boy rather than explain to him his devious intentions so he grabbed the cheerleader consume in one hand and Stiles by the front of his shirt in the other hand before dragging him to the fitting room, leaving the greaser costume behind, forgotten.

"Try it on." Derek said as he closed the door behind them. It was a tight squeeze but Stiles was slender and Derek wasn't complaining about the proximity. He said nothing, just bit his lip until Stiles was done changing, looking simply ridiculous in the costume. He looked positively, mouth wateringly, insanely, deliciously, ridiculous. Derek's hands shot to Stiles's taut waist, pressing him against the wall with his body.

"Stop Derek! You'll mess it up." Stiles wined as his arms reached up and laced around Derek's neck.

"You _say _stop but your body seems to disagree." Derek mumbled as he nuzzled Stiles's neck, making the boy arch into Derek's body. Stiles willed his body desperately to comply to his protest, forcing his hands to push Derek's body away. Derek seemed to have no intention of letting Stiles's feeble attempts stop him, so he allowed his hands to begin skating along Stiles's body, much of which was exposed due to the slutty cheerleader costume. He began nudging the unbearably short skirt up with one hand and palming Stiles's nipples with the other.

"Derek." Stiles moaned in a hoarse whisper. Derek left his boyfriend's chest co cover his mouth in a tight grip, much to the boy's distress. Derek gave a sharp tug on the rippling skirt making muffled yelp erupt from his hand where it was smothering Stiles's soft moans. Derek hurriedly undid his pants and yanked down his boxers, allowing his cock to spring up eagerly. Stiles shut his eyes and laid his head back against the wall behind him as Derek grabbed their cocks together and began pumping. He bit his lip harshly to keep from moaning, and Stiles's groans and moans were not helping, muffled as they were. When the boy began thrusting into Derek's hand he knew he was done for and the two came together, all over Stiles's costume. When he let go of the boy's mouth they were both panting and Derek grinned mischievously. "You ruined it!" Stiles wined looking down at his costume disgustedly.

"I made it better." Derek smirked as Stiles huffed unhappily.

"You know you have to pay for it now." Stiles frowned, never one to throw away money as frivolously as Derek seemed to always be doing.

"And we still have to pick out costumes." Derek added. Stiles sighed heavily before changing back into his normal clothes, wiping the rest of the cum off with the ruined cheerleader costume. He balled it up and pushed it into Derek's hands. He seemed to have no problem with it.

"You're fine throwing away money and now everyone will know we did _that_ in the fitting rooms and I'm going to be so embarrassed for the rest of my life because you have to give that to the cashier and he's going to judge us…" Stiles was muttering irritably. Derek tried to put an arm around his slender boyfriend but was shrugged off. When that happened, he knew he'd done something wrong, something he'd have to fix. They ended up picking Stiles as Pikachu and Derek as Ash and Stiles waited outside while Derek paid. The guy who rung him up looked both disgusted and impressed with the cheerleader costume as he bagged it but said nothing. When Derek went outside, returning to his waiting mate, he decided to do something about his sour mood.

"Come on pup, it was just a bit of fun." Derek said as he once again tried to slip his arm around Stiles as they walked to the car. Stiles slipped out of reach and Derek was getting irritable. He'd thought he deserved a bit of fun after going from store to store with Stiles. He hated shopping.

"You embarrassed me." Stiles said angrily. "And I know you're loaded because you're an ex band drummer but I'm used to going to the cheap-o stores. I don't like wasting things." Stiles grumped when they'd gotten in the car.

"I like spending money on you." Derek said as he thought of the other costumes he'd gotten without Stiles's knowledge for his own dirty purposes. "And we can use it again if you slept over more often." Derek said, reopening their ongoing argument. Derek wanted Stiles to stay over more often but Stiles had stuff to do, a life to live.

"We've been over that Derek." Stiles hissed, ending the conversation. The rest of the ride was silent until Derek pulled to a stop outside the Stilinski residence.

"I love you pup." Derek tried to redeem himself as Stiles got out of the car, slamming the door and not saying another word. Derek must have texted and called a million times, with no answer all night. When morning came, he stopped by the house, only to find Stiles had already left for school. He took the cheerleader costume to the drycleaner and then did stupid things all day, waiting until he knew Stiles would be home. He took his bike over to Stiles's house once more, but this time he'd brought back up. He had brought chocolate, kept solid by the crisp night air, roses, protected in his saddle bags that he'd added to his bike for Stiles's backpack. He sneeked around the house, hoping desperately that the sheriff was out and picked up a handful of pebbles. He began throwing them at Stiles's closed WINDOW. The light flicked on at the first pebble and at the second, Stiles appeared silhouetted in light that was softly glowing from his room, illuminating the night. His eyes landed on Derek who held up the roses and chocolates. Stiles slid the window open and leaned out.

"Please forgive me?" Derek asked softly.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

"For being such an ass." Derek said, still not believing he was in the wrong.

"Oh I already did. Come inside and I'll tell you what happened." Stiles said laughing as he abandoned the WINDOW to hurry to the door. When they were both sitting comfortably on the sofa, munching on apology chocolate, Stiles began his story. He'd gotten home and was angry and went to his room to practice his various instruments but he'd forgotten to close the window and it had been threatening rain all day. The rain had apparently waited until Stiles had forgotten his phone close enough to the window for it to be rendered completely useless. Stiles had decided then that he missed Derek and wanted to talk to him about everything but couldn't. He knew he'd have been able to if he'd stayed over at the Hale residence like Derek had been urging and decided that it had been enough time and he no longer found the story upsetting, but he now decided it was funny. He, however, had no way to tell Derek that he decided it was funny because his phone was broken. And no, Derek, rice had not worked, that was the first thing Stiles had tried because it was not his first trip down this path, being the klutz he was.

"Well that sounds…eventful." Derek said smiling softly.

"I missed you sourwolf." Stiles whispered as he laid across Derek's lap, knocking the empty box of chocolates to the floor.

"I missed you too pup." Derek smiled as he picked up the giggling boy and carried him to bed, making sure the door was shut and locked behind him when they arrived at his decided destination.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Derek sighed; he seemed to always be making Stiles mad. He'd done it again and the usually clingy boy was not letting the motorcycle faze him. He had his arms crossed and was not even trying to hold on to Derek as they rumbled along. Derek smirked, they both knew it was a stupid thing to fight over and he knew Stiles only pretended to be upset most of the time because the makeup sex was mind blowing. He looked down the very empty, very straight road and smirked to himself before shooting down it, hoping it would change Stiles's mind on the whole clinging to him in fear and excitement thing. Nope, nothing. At that, usually, Stiles would go back to plastering himself against Derek's back, but alas. He allowed his speed to pick up before switching gears and slowing down so fast, instinct kicked in and Stiles, in fear, grabbed Derek around the waist. Derek smirked and pulled up the visor, looking over his shoulder as Stiles did the same. "You're such a butthead." Stiles said laughing.

"But I'm your butthead." Derek laughed back, nearly shouting over the wind that ripped away his voice. They both pulled their visors back down and Derek sped off once more, Stiles plastered to his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

"Alison wants to double date." Stiles mumbled as he hopped in his jeep. Derek climbed in the passenger seat with a look of disgust. Stiles wondered if it was because of the double date idea or his shitty jeep. He decided that he didn't want to know, and turned the car on. Pleased that it started, he set off down the road at the speed limit. He knew Derek liked going fast, liked driving fast and liked doing everything fast...except late at night when he liked things slow, almost torturously slow.

"What is this?" Derek snarled. He'd been in a bad mood all day, due to Stiles denying him the night before. He'd been exhausted after a grueling day with Alison and Scott. Derek had been with his new band working all day and wanted to blow off some steam.

"What?" Stiles asked nervously. He was hoping his car wasn't leaking or something.

"Christmas music?" Derek asked incredulously. He glared at the radio that was emitting feeble Christmas noises. Stiles grinned and turned it up louder.

"Yes!" He replied cheerily.

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet." Derek mumbled as he turned his glare to the window.

"Christmas is more exciting than Thanksgiving." Stiles scoffed lightheartedly.

"I don't like Christmas." Derek grumbled.

"Oh no! You're not a scrooge are you?" Stiles moaned.

"I like Christmas. I just don't like the cold." Derek corrected himself. Stiles tried to be silent, he really did. The conversation had ended and Derek was back to brooding.

"So...about the double date?" Stiles mumbled.

"Do you want to go?" Derek asked.

"I...dunno." Stiles murmured.

"It's a yes or no question!" Derek snarled.

"No. Okay? I don't want to go on a double date. But I can't say that because I don't get to want things. I just get told to do something and i do it." Stiles was fuming and Derek's condescending snort did not help.

"There he is." Derek murmured. "You try to hide how you feel and it pisses me off." He growled. "And you act like everything is your fault. When you want something, when you don't want something say it. And don't apologize for it." His voice was hard and uncompromising.

"I-I didn't want to make you angry." Stiles mumbled softly.

"That's what boyfriends are for. Make me angry. Hurt me. Take what you want without asking. With me you don't have to ask. You don't have to be sorry. Just as long as you're with me when it gets dark and you never stop loving me, you can have anything you want." Derek wasn't looking at his boyfriend. He was looking out the window. They had arrived at their destination.

"I'm just afraid ya know? Cause...you're cool and hot and I'm...not." Stiles said as he turned his car off, the quiet whine of the music finally ending.

"Not cool and not how, just my type." Derek smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. Stiles reciprocated gladly.

"So about that double date." He grinned as they hopped out of the jeep.

"Wanna go?" Derek asked as he put his arm around Stiles's waist.

"No, but we should." Stiles smiled. "We need to get out more." He grinned at the look on Derek's face.

"I don't like...other people." Derek said but he still sighed in content. "But i expect a reward."

"Oh don't worry." Stiles leaned against Derek with a suggestive wink at a lady walking by in the opposite direction staring at them wide eyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Sure Stiles wanted Derek to be happy. And Stiles wasn't opposed to the extra income to the young couple's pockets but he wasn't sure about the whole thing. He liked it in theory. Back up. Derek had been asked to go with a band on tour, because their drummer's wife was expecting and he didn't want to leave her when she was so ready to drop. So Derek accepted the gig, and had been practicing, despite his pain, nonstop. His grimaces made Stiles's stomach lurch and he wanted to ask Derek to stop, to give up the opportunity because it was hurting him. But, of course, he couldn't do that, couldn't ask that. Stiles could not and would never ask Derek to give up an opportunity to get back together with his first love, drumming. So Stiles tried his best to be supportive and helpful. As the tour dates grew nearer, Stiles finally realized the other problems that he had been pressing out of his mind. 1. Derek, drumming in a boy band, was bound to catch the wandering eyes of women and men. He was damn sexy, and Stiles knew he had quite a mass to contend with for Derek's heart as it was without him going on tour for the world to see him flaunt his stuff. 2. Derek would be going around the world. They were a pretty famous band so they were going far and wide for this tour. Going all around the world takes a lot of time, especially while on tour with such a famous group what with the impromptu signings and tourist sightings and such. And that meant a _long_ time away from Stiles. And trust me, distance does not make the heart grow fonder.

"Don't go run off with some muscular Spaniard. Kay?" Stiles looked up from his book at the wall across from them. They were on the couch, Stiles was reading, his book resting atop Derek's head that was lying on his chest.

"I prefer my men pale and skinny." Derek mumbled without opening his eyes or looking up. Stiles thought the wall he was staring at could use some decoration, it looked entirely boring.

"And don't forget me." Stiles added. Derek breathed heavily and turned his head so his chin was now resting, somewhat painfully on Stiles's chest and his eyes were locked with his boyfriends. He looked like he was about to say something but instead simply rolled his eyes at Stiles and put his head back down. "I'm serious! You'll be away for a long time and-"

"So go with me." Derek interrupted.

"Wai-what?" Stiles faltered.

"Go. With. Me." Derek said again, not sitting up.

"I can't. I've got school." Stiles said desperately. Derek snorted. "You'll be away for a long time and I've still got three weeks of my first semester to get through. And everyone says that long distance relationships never work. And I'm afraid you're going to go on this tour and find someone better than be. But I mean, I'm perfect so it'd be pretty hard but at the same time, it'd be pretty easy because I can be annoying and you could decide you like girls while you're away and What if you want to cuddle and I'm not there? Will you cuddle someone else? I'd prefer you didn't. And make sure you take care of yourself but call me every night and maybe other times too and text me because I'll really miss you but call me and, oh god what am I gunna do? I've gotten so used to at least twice a night and now you're leaving. I think my carpel tunnel's going to come back if you're gone too long. I need help you know. I'm so clumsy! I might hurt myself and then who will carry me to the hospital? What if I die in a ditch? You'll never know." Stiles stopped his word dump when Derek lifted his head again to look at him.

"Shut up." He said softly. Stiles wined, he was really worried. "I'll be fine." Derek said not at all reassuringly. Stiles knew he meant to be reassuring but it wasn't working. "Take a deep breath." Derek said. Stiles took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Better?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, lying. "What's really upsetting you?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Stiles squeaked. Derek gave him the I-know-you're-lying-and-if-you-don't-tell-me-the-truth-right-now-I-wont-let-you-cum-for-an-hour-when-we're-in-bed-leter look. Stiles sighed dramatically, dropping his book on the coffee table next to them. Stiles didn't know if he could stand that kind of torture but he couldn't tell Derek the truth. He would die before telling Derek the truth. But then again, if his boyfriend didn't let him cum for an hour he very well might die so he wouldn't have to last long. "Nothing." Stiles said, even less convincingly than the first time. Before Derek could pounce on him and demand the truth with his stubbly chin against Stiles's shoulder and his teeth against his neck, the smaller boy slipped off the couch and hurried quickly to his bedroom. He was glad his dad spent most nights working, especially with the volume Derek made him reach at night. Before his boyfriend could catch up, he was right behind Stiles, looming like a very threatening shadow, Stiles slipped up the stairs, into his room, and shut the door, right in Derek's face. Derek snarled and tried to open the door but Stiles had already locked it. Derek pounded his fist on the door demanding Stiles come back out but Stiles had other plans. He slid the window open and debated how hurt he'd get from the second story fall. Perhaps a broken leg would fend off Derek's demands. Or maybe he'd just land on his neck and die, saving him from Derek's wrath. Unfortunately for Stiles, or fortunately for him depending on how you look at it, he had forgotten that Derek had a key to his room. Derek on the other hand, had not forgotten and was quick in unlocking the door and enveloping the boy in his arms.

"I have a key." Derek whispered in Stiles's ear. Stiles struggled against Derek's hold, but his struggling was actually only rubbing his butt against Derek's groin. This encouraged Derek to keep his tight hold on his boyfriend. "Talk to me." He added as he nipped Stiles's neck. Stiles moaned and arched his back against Derek's chest.

"I can't tell you." Stiles moaned pitifully.

"You don't trust me?" Derek asked letting go and falling backwards onto Stiles's bed. He sat there seeming hollowed.

"I trust you it's just-please don't make me tell you." Stiles wined as he sat next to Derek and leaned gently against his boyfriend's side.

"It's fine." Derek mumbled. It was not fine. Stiles sighed heavily.

"I can't ask you to do that." Stiles whined.

"Can't ask me to do what?" Derek asked craftily. Stiles caved in, he had to tell Derek before the man lost his mind and killed Stiles.

"To not go." Stiles mumbled as quietly as his voice could go.

"You could ask." Derek replied softly.

"No." Stiles frowned resolutely. "No I can't. It's not fair for me to ask that."

"I'll call you in the morning." Derek said slowly before rising from his seat. Stiles panicked and grabbed Derek's hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked, wide eyed.

"I love you pup. I just got a bit more stuff to do. I'll text you in the morning. Call me when you get home after school." Derek said before leaving.

"I love you too sourwolf." Stiles mumbled sadly before flopping back onto his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Stiles woke with a small smile. And then he rolled over, and Derek wasn't there. His smile faded quickly. He texted Derek a hasty gmorning and didn't receive a response all day. Then, on his way to school in his crappy old jeep he was reminded that he needed gas. And that Derek usually drove him to school. So he got gas and then resumed his trip to school. When he got there, he had a pop quiz and he hadn't done the reading. It was a long and very annoying day. When his second class, that had gone mostly uneventful, was over, he called Derek who didn't answer. Stiles sighed heavily and drove himself home to work on homework. Without Derek taking up his time, he got a lot done but not much actually sunk in due to his concern over the Derek situation. When he was finally about to go to bed, having skipped dinner himself but had made something for his father who came home and ate before getting called back to the station, he sighed. By the time he flopped down in bed it was nearly 2:30am. Just as his eyes drifted shut, he heard the door. Grabbing his baseball bat from under his bed and slipping his door open, he moved as silently as possible. The bat held aloft, ready to strike, he snuck silently down the stairs and towards the intruder. The second he flipped on the light switch, he swung the bad madly in every direction, shutting his eyes and flailing. "Ow!" Derek shouted as the bat connected with something solid. Stiles opened his eyes slowly only to see Derek snatch the bat away from him and rub his shoulder grumpily.

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled sleepily. "I thought you were a robber."

"Thanks." Derek mumbled darkly as he brushed past Stiles and up to the boy's bedroom.

"I thought you were mad at me. I texted you this morning and then I called you after school. Like you told me to do but you never texted me back." Stiles said as he followed Derek. "And you never said you weren't mad at me last night so…" Stiles had trailed off as Derek began undressing. When he was down to his boxers he slipped into Stiles's bed. "So you're just going to pretend that nothing happened?" Stiles huffed and crossed his chest.

"Shh." Derek mumbled.

"Don't shush me Derek!" Stiles huffed. "You ignored me all day!" Stiles was mad.

"I'm tired. We'll talk in the morning." Derek mumbled.

"No! We talk now." Stiles demanded. Derek moaned dramatically and sat up. His bare chest shone in the limited moonlight filtering through the window.

"I was busy and never got a chance-" Derek began talking.

"Is this how it's going to be when you're away?" Stiles interrupted. "You'll never have time for me and you'll be busy?" Stiles accused.

"Stiles!" Derek cut in as he ran his fingers though his hair roughly. "I was busy working it out with all your teachers. They say if you can email in all your work on time then you can go on tour with me. I talked to your advisor and she said she could fix it up so it would be considered studying abroad as long as you kept up with your schoolwork." Derek said sleepily. Stiles faltered.

"Wait what?" Stiles mumbled.

"Now can I go to sleep?" Derek grumbled as he flopped back down against the pillows.

"No!" Stiles huffed once again. Derek groaned loudly and sat up.

"Why?" Derek moaned.

"Because! I have to thank you." Stiles grinned broadly.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Derek sighed.

"Fine." Stiles said as he flopped into the bed next to his beloved boyfriend. "I'm sorry I'm so crazy." He mumbled against Derek's chest.

"I fell in love with crazy." Derek murmured sleepily.

"And didn't trust you…" Stiles added gloomily.

"I fell in love with you Stiles. You've got me forever. Better or worse. Now _please_ let me sleep." Derek mumbled as he put his arms around Stiles and hugged him closer.

"Ok sourwolf. I love you. So, so much." Stiles smiled as he cuddled close and shut his eyes. He would have to pack, and have to actually start working on his homework. He wondered if he'd get to play any instruments while they were on tour. Actual equipment used by a famous band would be much higher quality stuff than the ratty stuff he had. He bet Derek would get his new band mates to let him play with their instruments. When he thought of how that would sound out loud, Stiles decided it was time to sleep.

"I love you too pup." Derek smiled sleepily before he fell quickly to sleep.


End file.
